Négy dolog, amiből rájössz hogy nem Nevadában vagy
by Lalaithh
Summary: Sam és Daniel ismét megmentették a Földet. De ki menti meg őket tőlünk?


- És most futás! –kiáltotta O'Neill ezredes, ahogy a csapat másik három tagjával együtt a mentőkabinok felé vette az irányt. Nem is olyan távolról éktelen robbanások jelezték egy újabb rendszerúr pusztulását és vele együtt a hajóét.

Újra megmentették a világot egy földkörüli pályára állt goa'uld borzalomtól. Csak épp úgy álltak a dolgok, hogy az ő létezésük is vele együtt fog megszűnni.

Még minden kabin a helyén volt. Lélegzetért kapkodva tépték fel ajtajukat, és egyenként beszálltak a koporsóhangulatú fülkékbe.

Az ezredes még egy utolsó helyzetfelmérő pillantást vetett a többiekre. Teal'c és Sam már a helyükön voltak, Daniel is épp bekászálódott…

- Indulás! –próbálta túlordítani a pusztulás robaját és elindította a kabint.

A hirtelen gyorsulástól úgy érezte, minden szerve cementként megszilárdul és a kabin teteje felé veszi az irányt. Egyáltalán nem tudta, mi történik odakint. Csak remélte, hogy Daniel is folytatta azt a mozdulatot, amit megkezdeni látszott, és mindenki épségben van.

„A következő anyahajót tényleg illene épségben meghagyni a Földnek."

Szerencsére nem látta, ami Teal'c és az ő indulása után történt a hajón.

Sam némi dermedtség után egy hirtelen ötlettel otthagyta a mentőkabint és a legközelebbi irányító pulthoz futott.

- Mennünk kell! –kiáltott utána Daniel aki ennek ellenére szintén visszalépett a folyosóra.

- Nem gondoltunk arra, hogy a robbanás után nagyobb részek is maradnak majd…

- …melyek Földre fognak zuhanni! –eszmélt rá a régész is.

Sam még egy utolsó ugrásra kényszerítette a hajtóműveket, hogy amíg csak lehet, a hajótest távolodjon a Földtől és visszamászott a mentőkabinjába, ahogy Daniel is tette.

Mindketten elindították fülkéjüket épp abban a pillanatban, mikor az ő részükön is felcsaptak a lángok.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

„Egek"

Fojtogatóan meleg volt és a hely sem volt elég nagy ahhoz, hogy kinyújtózzon.

Daniel tétován kinyitotta szemét, csak hogy mindenhol elmosódott vöröses barnás foltokat lásson. Némi keresgélés után megtalálta szemüvegét, ami ugyan el volt törve, de a célnak épp megfelelt. Néhány gomb lenyomásával kinyitotta a mentőkabin ajtaját és támolyogva kilépett a verőfénybe.

„Hm. Felettébb különös."

Mikor épp menekülni készültek, sebtében beprogramozták a nevadai sivatag koordinátáit a fülkék irányítórendszerébe, hogy legalább nagyjából biztosak lehessenek benne: nem lakott területre zuhannak.

Daniel hunyorogva végignézett az elébe táruló tájon. Nos, ez az egy sikerült: valóban lakatlan helyen landolt.

Csak Nevadában nincsenek gémeskutak.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

„Egek"

Sam az erdőket és hegyeket nézte, melyek lustán hullámoztak, amíg csak a szem ellátott. A kabin félig a földbe fúródott, még gyengén füstölgött. Ő az egész roncshalmaz tetején állva nyugodtan szemlélődött.

„Ez tényleg nem Nevada."

Persze tudta jól, attól a pillanattól számítva, hogy beindította a hiperhajtóműveket, hogy landolásuk eseménydús lesz. De valahol mégis reménykedett benne, hogy nem ennyire.

„Legalább egy mérsékelt éghajlatú helyen kötöttünk ki… várjunk csak… hol van Daniel?"

Körülnézett, de a tudósnak nem látta nyomát és a völgyekből sem szivárgott füst az ég felé. Bekapcsolta hát rádióját, de ezzel sem tudta elérni. Sőt, a zajokból ítélve valami nem stimmelt a rádióval sem. Kevés zuhanás közbeni elmékéből felsejlett, hogy mikor a fülke falának csapódott, volt egy szomorú reccsenés…

„Hm. Alighanem Észak-Amerikában vagyok, valahol a hegyekben. Nincs más dolgom, mint keresni egy főutat és hazastoppolni Colorado Springsbe."

Így hát ruganyos léptekkel elindult a hegyoldalon.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

-Do you speak english? –tette fel Daniel a szokásos első kérdést, majd megismételte mind a 26 nyelven amit ismert. Az egyetlen emberi lény, akivel találkozott órák óta tartó bolyongása során egy idős, nagybajszú férfi volt, kifakult kockás ingben és munkásnadrágban, nagy szalmakalappal. Egy faragott botra támaszkodva derűsen szemlélte a kínlódó Danielt, csak néha vette le róla tekintetét, ha nyájára nézett. A juhok bégetve keresték a zsengébb füvet, de hiába: a kopár szik égett a napmelegtől és tikkadt szöcskenyájak legelésztek rajta (XD…)

„Rendben, akkor vessünk be természettudományos módszereket"

Töprengve körbekémlelt ismerős növény és állatfajok után kutatva, alaposan megfigyelte a férfi vonásait, majd az azúrkék, felhőtlen égre nézett…

„Remek. Kazahsztánban vagyok."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sam nem gyanakodott egészen addig a pillanatig, mikor az idős hölgy megszólalt.

- Milyen Kolörátót emleget? –fordult gimnazista korú unokájához.

- Nem tom', nagyi, szerintem egy eltévedt turista.

- Turista egy fenét, nem látod az egyenruháját és a szőke haját? Ordít róla, hogy orosz kém.

- De nagyi, angolul beszél.

- Nekem aztán nem kell mondanod, kis angyalom, átéltem én olyan dolgokat, amik megtanítottak, hogy jöjjek rá első látásból, hogy egy ember kiféle-miféle.

Sam döbbenten figyelte őket. Ha csak épp nem egy indián nyelven csevegő családot fogott ki, márpedig erre kicsi volt az esély, a feltételezés, hogy valahol Észak-Amerikában van, köddé vált.

- Bárki is, elvisszük.

- Nagyi ...? Nem úgy volt, hogy utálod az oroszokat?

- Mit feleselsz már, kis angyalom, annyit. A nők nem tehetnek semmiről. Minden nyomorúságot az átkozott férfiak hoztak a nyakunkra.

- Hm, de nagyi… én is az volnék.

- Jólvanna, kivételek vannak. Téged egyébként is én neveltelek és nem hagytam, hogy elrontsanak. –azzal intett a tanácstalanul ácsorgó Samnek, hogy pattanjon be trabantjukba.

A fizikus így is tett, közben egy kósza sejtelem vihogott folyamatosan fülébe: „Ezt még meg fogod bánni, hehehe"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Daniel előtt egy fájdalmasan ismerős jelenet játszódott le. Csak ez egyszer ő volt a kérdező.

- Tud oroszul?

- Nyet.

- Tehát mégis tud oroszul.

- Nyet. –„ennyit tudok, no, remélem tovább áll, mire haza kell hajtani a nyájat."

A régész azonban letelepedett egy satnya bokor árnyékába és továbbra is kitartóan figyelte a pásztort.

„Azt hittem, Kazahsztánban elterjedt nyelv az orosz. De hát rendben, nem volt szerencsém"

A pásztor végül feladta és ő is leült. A nap épp magasan az égbolt tetején fénylett ő pedig egy rádiót kapott elő tarisznyájából.

' Kossuth rádió, Budapest. Híreket mondunk.'

Daniel az elkövetkező szóáradatból csak egyetlen visszatérő szót tudott kivenni: Budapest.

„Ó."

„Budapest."

„Síkság. Pásztor. Juhok. Gémeskút"

„… és maga a tény, hogy huszonhat nyelven tudok, de ebből az egyből egy szót sem értek…"

A pásztor idegesen pillantott rá, mikor hirtelen kezébe temette arcát és hisztérikus nevetésben tört ki.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

„Ez a nő nem normális" –gondolta Sam mikor a negyedik hajtűkanyart is nyolcvannal vették.

Ahogy újra egyenes lett az út, folytatta a rádió szétbontását. A bázison megszokott szerszámaival meg tudta volna javítani, de egyenlőre azzal sem volt tisztában, hogy a világ melyik részéhez van szerencséje.

- Az egy rádió? –kérdezte tőle az unoka folyékony angolsággal.

- Igen. –mosolygott meglepődve. –értesz a nyelvemen? Eddig miért nem beszéltél?

- A nagymamám szerint orosz kém vagy.

- Oh. Lebuktam.

- Azt latolgatta, beszéljek-e veled, végül arra jutott, hogy bizonyára csupán a rendszer áldozata vagy te is, szóval nyugodtan beszélhetünk. Csak nem szabad államtitkokról kérdezned. –szólt félig viccelődve.

- Mert egy hozzád hasonló fiú ismeri az államtitkokat.

- Magyarországon vagyunk, oké? Itt előbb vagy utóbb minden államtitokból általános szólást csinálnak.

Sam döbbent arcát látva azonban gyanakodni kezdett.

- Te nem hallottál arról, hogy…

- Oh, de. –nézett ki a kocsi ablakán új szemmel megfigyelve a tájat- Csak… eddig nem tudtam, hogy Magyarországon vagyok. Nincs véletlen egy forrasztópákád?

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

- Puszk… Puuszpookr… arghhh!- végül a nyelvész egy legyintéssel otthagyta a Püspökladány határát jelző táblát.

Hangulatán sem a hosszú gyaloglás, sem a folyamatosan csak statikus zajjal válaszoló rádió nem javított. De legalább végre egy településre ért, ahol valami rejtett zugban lehetett internet… vagy vezetékes telefon…

Végül bement egy könyvtárnak tűnő helyre. A legmegnyerőbb mosolyával és tökéletes brit akcentussal az egyik számítógéphez kéredzkedett, és a következő e-mailt gépelte le és küldte el négy példányban:

„Magyarországon landoltam, Samről nem tudok semmit. A fülkék felismerhetetlenek és fogalmam sincs, hogy jutunk haza. Miért nem jött eddig értünk senki?

Püspökladányban vagyok, Hajdú-Bihar megye, Alföld. Szeretettel várok mindenkit

Daniel"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A fiút Istinek hívták.

És volt forrasztópákája.

Az első döbbenet után Sam hamar munkához látott a ház melletti kis műhelyben. Viszont a páka ormótlanul nagy volt a nyomtatott áramkör részei pedig kicsik, tehát beletörődött abba, hogy ez el fog egy darabig tartani.

Isti egy ideig figyelte működését, majd így szólt.

- Mi lenne, ha hagynád, hogy én csináljam?

- Értesz a nyomtatott áramkörökhöz?

- A pákát is én raktam össze. –vigyorgott.

Sam nem döbbent meg. Magából indult ki.

- Oké. –a következő tíz percben meghökkenve figyelte, ahogy a fiú a teljesen szabványon kívüli ócska pákájával gyakorlatilag újra felépíti a rádió áramköreit.

„Egek. Ha egy perc múlva a határozatlansági elvről kezd beszélni, fiammá fogadom."

Aztán hirtelen valami nagyon zavaró jutott eszébe. Még mindig egy olyan katonai szervezet egyenruháját viselte, ami elvileg nem is létezik, vagy legalábbis a kormánya kifulladásig tagadja létezését.

- Isti… van olyan ruhád… amire már nincs szükséged? Így rá fognak jönni, hogy kém vagyok.

- Ugyan már, egész egyértelmű, hogy amerikai vagy. A rádiód árulkodott.

Egy időre eltűnt, majd visszatért egy sötétkék, az ifjú Songokut helyzete komolyságának megfelelő arckifejezéssel, támadóállásban ábrázoló pólóval.

- Ez megfelel?

- Hááát…

- …vagy esetleg megnézhetjük nagyi szekrényét.

- Nem-nem. –mosolygott Sam, ha nem is teljesen természetesen –ez tökéletes lesz.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Daniel Püspökladány főterén üldögélt. Körülötte jártak keltek az emberek, néha értetlen pillantásokat vetve öltözékére.

Higgadt maradt. Látott suhancokat ilyen divatosnak kikiáltott ruhákban fel-le randalírozni.

De már minden rendben volt.

Teljesen.

Egyedül Sam hiányzott a történetből.

Épp visszasüllyedt volna borús gondolatai közé, mikor egyszer csak az ő hangját hallotta.

Kíváncsian körülnézett, majd a homlokára csapott aznap sokadszorra, és kezébe vette rádióját.

- Igen Sam?

- Daniel! Jól vagy? Hol landoltál?

- Valahol egy síkság közepén. Mi történt? Miért nem válaszoltál egész nap?

- Meghibásodott a rádióm. Pontosan hol vagy?

- Egy Pusp… Puuspookla…khm-khm nevű helyen. És te?

- T-tatán. Pillanat, megnézem a térképen… oh, az ország másik végén.

- Ez pech…

- Várj, most vettem csak észre a méretarányt. Ez nevetséges. Legfeljebb csak háromszáz kilométerre lehetünk egymástól!

- Ez Európa. –jegyezte meg Daniel.

- Megtaláltak már téged?

- Nem és úgy tűnik, nem is fognak… diplomáciai okokból nem küldenek értünk senkit.

- Remek. A helyükben és is tartanék a magyaroktól. –szólt a fizikus szemforgatva.

- Viszont itt tartózkodásunkhoz és hazautazásunkhoz anyagi támogatás vár a követségen, hogy Hammondot idézzem. Te is arra gondolsz, amire én …?

- Hm, nem ugyanarra. Te bizonyára a múzeumokra gondolsz…

- Te pedig kedvenc kimondhatatlan nevű fizikuspéldaképeid sírjára.

- Néhány napig meglesznek nélkülünk…

-… különben küldtek volna értünk gépet.

- Pontosan.

- Akkor viszlát Budapesten.

Sam egy hatalmas vigyorral tette le az immáron működő rádiót a műhely kicsiny asztalára.

- Isti? Mit szólna nagymamád egy kis kiruccanáshoz?


End file.
